The Interim Seatholder
by Cuccino2002
Summary: Written for the Quiddich Fanfic competition. The Chairman of the Department of International Magical Cooperation is not happy. He has been force-fed Minister Shacklebolt's appointment for the interim seat holder to the International Confederation of Wizards; to his disgust, it's a woman! And not just any woman, either!


**ROUND 10: CRASHING THE MINISTRY**

SEEKER: international magic cooperation

* * *

><p>Alistar Mendorka was having a bad day.<p>

A _very_ bad day.

In his nearly decade long tenure as the Head of The Department of International Magical Cooperation, he had survived it all...

Triwizard tournaments.

Revisions of the size of the mixing cauldron.

Changes of the length of the firebolt.

But this, he feared, he would not recover from…ever.

One of the little known facts about this very obscure department on the fifth floor, is that in addition to it rather tedious role as the oversight to the International Magical Trading Standards Body and equally tedious but slightly more exciting role of barrister to the International Magical Office of Law, the department was tasked to provide the British seats, or representative, to the International Confederation of Wizards(ICW) The ICW was the most influential wizarding intergovernmental organization, and was responsible for a myriad of important wizarding paradigms, such as the Edict of 1692. This was the first of many key Edicts in which the ICW instituted the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy to hide the wizarding world from the Muggle world. After weeks of discussion, they decided on how the wizarding world would retreat into hiding, including the covering up of various magical beasts and eliminating them from the Muggle consciousness.

True, the organization went a bit arse over elbow when You-Know-Who was wreaking havoc on the wizarding world; but now that the ship has finally been righted, so to speak, Minister Shacklebolt drops this bomb on him.

The interim Seatholder for the honorable Eugene M. Longrass, Esq. would be none other than the flashy upstart and former professional Quiddich player….

_Ginerva W. Potter._

Allistar scowled even thinking of the upstart's name. Why, how in the world would she hold her own on the international podium? Longrass was 108 years old; by contrast, the former Holyhead Harpies chaser was a mere 36 years of age! He shared his deep concern with Kingsly; he chuckled, who completely disregarded said concern!

"Chairman Mendorka," He said in his deep, condescending voice, "I dare say half of Britain would disagree with you in regards to Ms. Weas- correction, Mrs. Potter's," He nodded, acknowledging her real-world name and not her professional name, "ability to handle herself on the international stage."

Allistar huffed. "Throwing a ball around hardly constitutes statesmanship, Sir!"

"Allistar, never call the quaffle a "ball" again within earshot of anyone in the ministry. They will think you've been hexed." He chuckled.

He put his large arm around the slight and nervous man.

"Chairman, Mrs. Potter was the MVP of the World Cup; the first England has produced in nearly 76 years. That gives her some cache, capuche?"

"That doesn't mean she is – "

The Minister cut him off, firmly. "And, she was a nominee for the Order of Merlin in wartime, Chairman. An award she herself would have been given, had she not deferred to Mr. Longbottom."

"So she was in the war, big de—"

"It is a big deal," He said, darkly. "While others stood in the shadows, letting children fight the fight."

The implication regarding his "neutrality" during the war, refusing to take sides, was not lost on Mendorka.

"People will talk about this, for years to come, Minister! Mark my words!"

He chuckled.

"That's what I'm counting on."

* * *

><p>The cheerful Ginny Potter, nee Weasley, showed up for her first day of work early. He had to give it to her; she was just as anal as her older brother, Percy, had been when he interned in Mendorka's department (technically Barty Crouch's department, back then, he grudgingly admitted.)<p>

She had a mere two weeks before she had to Floo to the first meeting of the International Confederation of Wizards; the amateur didn't even know enough to be nervous, he thought with distain.

Worse, the Senior Seatholder, Robert Bumpus Fearing, seemed entranced by her! With a twinkle in his eye, he extended his elbow, and said graciously,

"Ready, Madame Chaser?"

She nodded, and they were off.

XOXOXOXO

He had been on pins and needles, awaiting their return.

How badly had the girl botched up England's international standing? Were they the laughingstock of the ICW?

He sat by the Floo, awaiting their arrival.

When they came, much later than expected, reeking of spirits, he knew it must be bad.

"How bad was it?" He asked, almost gleefully.

Fearing looked at Ginny meaningfully, and then back to the Chairman. "Well, I won't lie. Mrs. Potter definitely made an impression."

"Tell me! Full report!"

Fearing chuckled. "Would you like to explain your actions to the Chairman?" He asked Ginny, directly.

She shrugged. "Nah. It's not that big a deal. I've got to get home to Harry and the kids. See ya, Robert."

She apparated away, leaving a flabbergasted and flummoxed Alistair Mendorka behind.

"What happened? What'd she do?"

"Well," Robert began, quite seriously, "based on the nomination by myself, seconded by the Seatholder from Bulgaria, Viktor Krum, she

accepted the nomination for the "Supreme Mugwump".

"What? You nominated her for the leadership of the entire International Confederation of Wizards?" He said in disbelief.

No, no, no! This was all wrong! He had expected to go to Kingsley, and report that his social experimentation with female wizards was all wrong! And now? Now, what would he say to Kingsley?

"Now what do I tell the Minister?" He mumbled, to himself.

Robert collected his overcoat and robe ties, and chuckled again. "Tell the minister to address her as Madame Supreme Mugwump Potter, from here on out. Good evening, Allistar."


End file.
